


Turpentine Isn't Cough Medicine

by KillTheDirector



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Painter!Jim, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 03:31:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillTheDirector/pseuds/KillTheDirector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If you keep staying up and wearing yourself down, you're gonna end up sicker than you already are."</p>
<p>"You'll just take care of me."</p>
<p>"I'll pour turpentine down your throat then leave you in front of the ER like a hooker."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turpentine Isn't Cough Medicine

Sebastian gritted his teeth when he felt his phone begin to buzz in his pocket. Ignoring it in favour of the lecture going on, Sebastian scribbled down a few more notes, breathing a sigh of relief when the phone stopped.

And then started again.

Plucking the device from his pocket, he frowned at Jim's number flashing across the screen, standing and quickly moving into the hall. "Did you set the art building on fire again?" He asked upon answering, moving over to a window and glancing in the direction of the building. 

Jim scoffed on the other line, but it sounded congested. " _No_ , not today. I need you to come and take me home, I feel like shite." Sebastian blinked, glancing over his shoulder at the closed door of his class before turning back to the window. 

"I'm in class." He felt a little bit of guilt bubble in his stomach, but the history student pushed it away. "Can't you take the tube or a cab?" He could imagine the large pout working over Jim's mouth, and Sebastian did have to admit that the art student hadn't looked the perkiest the night before. 

"Do you _want_ me to pass out and end up in some sort of sex slave ring where I'll be sold to some creep in Russia where I'll have to wear demeaning things and learn how to make cocktails from the tears of children whilst simultaneously sucking my 'master' off because if so then I'll just go pop on the tube or in a cab then you'll have to explain to my brothers just where the hell I went then you'll die alone with thirty cats because you told me to take public transportation home." Sebastian was surprised that Jim didn't pass out due to not taking a breath. 

He let out a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Okay, just let me talk to my professor and I'll take you home. Can you not end up being sold into slavery whilst I do that?" 

Jim sniffed, making a disgusted sound and jostled the phone. "I guess." He replied, fatigue evident in his tone. 

()()

Jim's head lulled, his already pale skin turning an alarming shade of yellow-green. "You puke in the car, you're cleaning it up when you get better." Sebastian groused, leaning over to make sure the art student was buckled in properly. 

Jim snorted but ended up causing a coughing fit. "Liar." He huffed out, voice scratchy; Sebastian lightly patted him on the head before moving into the driver's seat. 

When they ended back at the flat, Jim pouted until Sebastian ended up carrying him; the history student was slightly surprised at how warm Jim was, and when he dumped the art student on the bed, Sebastian pressed a hand against the man's forehead. He hummed at the raised temperature, walking into the kitchen to grab a glass of ice water.

"Drink this and go to sleep. I need to get back to class..."Jim muttered something, eyes already dropping as he sucked slowly at the water. "Call if it's an emergency, alright?"

"If I end up setting the flat on fire or get kidnapped for that Russian, I'll let you know." Jim replied dryly, handing the glass back and turning onto his side in order to curl into a tight ball. 

()()

A few days passed and although Jim insisted that he was _fine, Jesus Seb, just because I have a little cough doesn't mean I've developed tuberculoses _, the art student wasn't permitted to stay up past eleven.__

__"I have a project that needs to be done!" Jim exclaimed, voice still sounding far too congested for someone who was 'completely fine'. Sebastian crossed his arms, raising a pointed brow at the art things littered over the living area's floor. Jim pursed his mouth, eyes narrowing into a glare. "I thought it was Watson who was supposed to be the doctor." He huffed, stomping his foot and turning to clean his things up._ _

__Sebastian allowed himself a smirk, but shrugged a shoulder when Jim shot a glare over his shoulder. "If you keep staying up and wearing yourself down, you'll just make yourself sicker than you already are."_ _

__Jim motioned for him to help drag the large canvas back into their room. The art student huffed out a wet sounding laugh, smiling brightly over the top of the canvas stacked with his art things. "You'll just take care of me." He said flippantly before coughing into his shoulder._ _

__Sebastian set the canvas down and pushed the smaller man toward the bed, rolling his eyes. "I'll pour turpentine down your throat then leave you in front of the ER like a hooker."_ _

__Jim crawled under the blankets, lifting them in order for the history student to follow. He curled up against Sebastian, resting a hot forehead against the juncture where neck met shoulder. "You're so loving." Jim mumbled, words nearly muffled by the way his face was pressed._ _

__Sebastian snorted and flipped out the light. He really hoped he wouldn't get sick from all this cuddling, but at the moment Jim wasn't running himself ragged; pressing a light kiss to the top of the art student's dark hair, Sebastian settled down in order to sleep. "I know." He paused and then prodded Jim, earning a sharp grunt. "If you get me sick I'm going to punch you."_ _

__Jim scoffed, leaning up to blow hot air across the history student's face; Sebastian grimaced and sharply poked him. "I'm not even contagious anymore, don't worry."_ _

__()()_ _

__Days later, Jim yelped when Sebastian punched him._ _


End file.
